Switch
by kencall rise
Summary: kisah cinta takdir yang tertukar (summary macam apa ini/?) yutae , jaeten NCT first fanfiction RnR juseyoo '0'


Tittle : Switch

pair : Yutae Jaeten slight Jaeyong Yuten

Genre : sad, romance, yaoi

rated : Teen

length : oneshoot

by yutakoyaki218

" kalian tak pernah tau kalau pasangan kalian yang sesungguhnya adalah orang yang berpasangan dengan sahabat kalian sendiri, takdir memang tidak bisa disangka kan? "

.

.

.

" aku suka jaehyun "

" taeyong entah mengapa sifat manly ku luntur jika aku bersama dia "

" yuta aku mencintainya, maafkan aku jaehyun aku ingin kita putus "

" tae hyung aku sangat mencintaimu "

semua mempunyai jalan cerita masing - masing

manusia punya rencana namun tuhan yang menentukan

The story was begin

yuta dan ten sibuk berfoto di depan kamera hp yuta, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. kalau kau mau tau

taeyong memperhatikan yuta sejenak, sebenarnya ia menyukai pemuda jepang itu sejak mereka belum debut. ketika mereka masih trainee dan diperkenalkan dalam SM Rookies, yuta tak pernah tau taeyong menyukainya. karena taeyong tak mau merusak kebahagiaan yuta, ia merasa senang meski yuta tak bersamanya. walau hatinya sakit, walau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. meski yuta tak bersamanya, ia masih bersyukur masih bisa melihat senyum cantik namja manis itu

jaehyun diam - diam memperhatikan taeyong,

sakit rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai menderita, meskipun mereka sudah berpacaran. tapi jaehyun bersumpah tak pernah melihat senyum lepas penuh kebahagiaan ketika taeyong bersama yuta. jaehyun tersenyum kecut, walau bagaimanapun dan seberapa keras ia mencoba. hati lee taeyong takkan bisa ia miliki

Hati taeyong seolah diperuntukkan untuk yuta seorang

Hanya yuta yang taeyong fikirkan, tanpa sadar sebutir air mata turun dari mata jaehyun. namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya , ia namja yang kuat. ia tak ingin membuat taeyong tanpa sedih, ia percaya suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang lebih baik dari taeyong untuknya

jodohnya kelak, yang akan ia nikahi suatu saat

" taeyong hyung " seru jaehyun lalu mencubit tangan taeyong pelan, taeyong mengaduh dan mendeath glare jaehyun. jaehyun terkekeh pelan,

" mian duh haha , eh hyung jalan - jalan yuk " ajak jaehyun seraya menggandeng taeyong, taeyong mengiyakan sebentar. matanya menatap yuta untuk terakhir kali, sebelum ia menghilang di balik dinding bersama jaehyun

yuta memegang dadanya, sakit rasanya sangat sakit

cukup ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya, diam - diam yuta bersandar di bahu ten

ten menepuk bahu yuta, berusaha mensupportnya dengan caranya sendiri

" kau kesal dengan mereka kan ? " ujar ten tanpa menatap yuta, yuta mengangguk sembari memejamkan matanya. mencoba melupakan bayang - bayang taeyong yang memaksa masuk ke dalam otaknya

" kenapa kau tak jujur pada taeyong hyung ? " seru ten

" aku tidak mau menghancurkan kebahagiaannya dan aku tak mau merusak persahabatan kita. jaehyun juga sangat mencintai taeyong " jawab yuta. namja jepang itu perlahan menghapus genangan air mata yang mengalir di sekitar pipinya

" sst uljima " ten merengkuh yuta ke dalam pelukannya

yuta membalasnya

" maafkan aku ten " isak yuta

" gwaenchana , uljima hyung " ucap ten seraya menepuk - nepuk pundak yuta

" maaf aku membawamu sejauh ini ke dalam rencana bodoh ini "

" tidak papa "

disinilah jaehyun dan taeyong berada, di sebuah taman yang indah dengan sunset disore hari

" jadi kau mau bilang apa ? " tanya taeyong

" aku tau kau menyukai yuta hyung " ujar jaehyun, taeyong membolakan matanya

" kata siapa jae? aku hanya mencintaimu " ujar taeyong dengan pandangan lurus ke depan

" hyung, jika kau benar - benar mencintaiku mengapa kau tak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa bahagia bersamaku ? " tanya jaehyun sembari menundukkan kepalanya, kedia bahunya bergetar dan ia terisak

" jawab hyung jawab! " seru jaehyun

" maafkan aku jaehyun, perkataanmu benar. aku menyukai yuta " ucap taeyong

taeyong menghapus air mata di sekitar pipi jaehyun,

" uljima baby jae " lirih taeyong, jaehyun menatap taeyong dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" aku akan melepasmu hyung " giliran taeyong yang kaget,

" kenapa ? " tanya namja berambut putih itu

" aku ingin melihatmu bahagia hyung dan sumber kebahagiaanmu adalah yuta hyung bukan aku, jja kembalilah ke dorm dan tembak ia. aku bisa menjamin ia akan menerimamu " ujar jaehyun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan

" kau yakin ? "

" ndde "

setelahnya taeyong mencium bibir jaehyun sejenak, sedikit melumatnya sebelum berkata

" terima kasih jaehyun, walau kau adalah mantanku tapi sekarang kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik"


End file.
